


我的火要出来了 1

by G612345



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 6





	我的火要出来了 1

一缕阳光透过窗帘刚好照到Lucas的脸上，Lucas猛的一睁眼。大大眼睛里像是藏了湖泊，透漏着孩童般的稚气，但眉宇见又是大人模样，分明的五官有时令人感到窒息。 

他抖了一下，使劲皱了下眉头，被突如其来的阳光晃了眼，猛的又闭上了眼睛，抬起手，手背档在双眼上，想要挡住刺眼的阳光。他整个人又陷入了床里，阳光洒在他遮着眼的大手，手背下丰满的嘴唇微微张开，不一会低沉的呼吸声又浅浅传来，似乎又进入了梦乡。

你在一旁默默看着他，扬起嘴角忍不住笑了一下，怎么这个男人这么可爱。昨天一定是累着了。

套着他的大卫衣在他床边凌乱的桌子边坐着，你入了迷似的看着他。两条雪白的腿在宽松的卫衣下随意晃荡着。你拿着毛巾揉了揉湿哒哒的头发，抬头看了下表，都十点了。

你又看了看Lucas。长手长脚胡乱的在床上搭着，与深色的被子混做了一潭。柔软的头发横七竖八的胡乱开着叉。因为刺眼的阳光头朝一边歪去。一只手还在脸上搭着。

他略带疲惫黝黑的棱角分明的侧脸和沉重的呼吸声让你放弃了把他叫醒的念头。

你起身去了厕所。套着他的宽松的大卫衣似乎走起路来格外方便。卫衣刚好盖过大腿根，雪白修长的腿一览无遗。你一蹦一跳着走着，享受着下半身没有任何束缚的自由。你双手胡乱甩着过长的袖口，闻到了卫衣里Lucas的味道：他自己淡淡的 似乎是一种咖啡色的味道 夹杂着他平时工作时常常喷的柑橘香水味。

浓浓的卡味。

你抬起胳膊朝宽大的袖子猛吸一口。他充满侵略性的味道充满了你的鼻腔，你的思想，你的大脑...

似乎又回到了前一天晚上。

Lucas对着你脸呼气，你们的肉体仅仅贴着，一只大手捧着你的头，另一只与你的显得尤为小的白皙的手紧紧十指相扣。

他太大力了，你觉得你的手都要淤青了。温暖的掌心似乎要把你烫伤。他的嘴唇从 被他吻到红的似乎要滴血的你的唇 滑到脖颈，由上至下，一下一下，每一下都狠狠的吸一口。

你能感到他嘴唇的柔软和两片炙热间一丝冰凉的唾液，用他的舌头一下下狠吸着你娇嫩的脖颈。他的鼻息经过吻痕时，浅浅的呼吸让你觉得凉凉的又有点刺痛。

“痛..” 你皱了下眉，下意识轻轻说道。一只手扶在了Lucas结实的后颈。

Lucas猛的抬起头，扬起了眉毛，充满了关切。紧接着 又突然十分认真的看着你 深邃的葡萄般大小的眼眸似乎要把你看穿：

“对不起，太久没见了..” 他从喉咙深处用沙哑的声音低声说道 但眼中没有丝毫歉意。

突然严肃的表情让你愣住了，他看不见底的眼眸似乎霸道的把你占为已有。

说着，他突然用一只大手捉住你的两只手腕钳得死死的摁在头顶，整个人俯在你身上。急躁地用另一只手把你的粉色小背心粗暴的撩到了脖子下方。你刚洗完澡真空的两坨雪白的柔软被他一览无余。羞耻的感觉一下涌上心头，你的脸涨的通红。你挣扎着双手小声说，

“Lucas，不要这样...”

Lucas并没有理睬你小声的都快听不见的请求。他一只大手用力的揉着一抹雪白，时不时还掐一下樱红。同时 嘴巴在你的嘴巴 下巴 脸颊上胡乱的嘬着。口水搞的你满脸都是。

Lucas重重的鼻息包裹着你，他的气味 侵略着你每一个毛孔。两坨柔软已被揉的粉红。你惊恐的试图要挣扎 挣脱开被钳制的双手。Lucas手臂一用力，抓住你的两个手腕又狠狠的摁了回去。在身下你就像只小猫一样，被他压得死死的。

他喘着粗气 附到你耳边 用粤语轻轻的说

“别动。别怕。有我在...” 

说着 他的嘴咬起了你的耳垂。你被突入其来耳边潮湿的温热吓得缩了一下。你清楚的听见Lucas在你耳边充满雄性荷尔蒙野兽般重重的呼吸声。

Lucas以为你又要挣脱，下意识狠狠地又使劲压了一下你被捉住的两只手腕。你觉得双手因为血液不流通都麻木了，轻声呻吟了一下。

“你怎么那么不听话” 

Lucas用低声说道 “看我den会怎么sou拾你。”

他说普通话时总带着浓浓的卡味，听上去有些孩子气。但他在你身上的重量 他在你肌肤洒下的温热 和时不时在你耳边低沉充满欲望低沉的呻吟告诉你：他很真，他一点都不假。

说着，一只大手划过了你的小腹，覆在了他为你精心挑选的带蝴蝶结的牛奶小裤裤上。他说牛奶跟巧克力最配。

你被他突入其来的举动吓得全身僵硬，微微颤抖了一下。

黝黑温暖的大手在你下方的温热揉搓着，颜色真的好似牛奶巧克力般。他的脸在你雪白的肩颈旁蹭来蹭去。你一只手终于从他有力的大手里挣脱出来，小心翼翼的搂着他的头，有些害怕此时的他，尽可能小心的揉着着他早已横七竖八小狗似的头发，又觉得他像一只随时可能爆发的狮子。你紧张地闭上了双眼，害怕触犯了此时的他，永远不知道下一步会发生什么。Lucas柔软的舌头夹杂着唾液一下一下地似乎要把你吃掉。

他的力道刚刚好，霸道又不失温柔。你被他弄的好痒好热，忍不住呻吟了起来。甜美又惹人怜的浅浅呻吟，似乎让他一点点失去了仅有的温柔。  
他抬起身来，头微微低下。乱七八糟的头发下，一双炙热又迷离的眼睛把你从头看到尾。像是在欣赏自己的杰作。他的嘴角得意得不自觉上扬了一下。

“你..要干嘛..” 你突然觉得很不舒服，不自然的结结巴巴的说道。整个小脸因为害羞涨的通红。

“你si我的...” Lucas用力捏了一下你的一坨柔软 又俯下身对着被他嘬得一片湿润粉得发红的耳朵喘着粗气低声说道。他抬起头眯着眼看了你一眼，厚厚的嘴唇又堵上了你湿润的唇..

欲望在他眼底燃烧...

“emm...”他发出了野兽般的低吠。声音不大，但令人头皮发麻。他黝黑粗壮的小臂上的青筋暴起，额头也能看到微微凸起的毛细血管。他的喘息声变得重而低沉.. 你突然有了想逃走的念头...

Lucas终于松开了死死压住你 早已经麻木的没了知觉的另一只手，你还没来得及为此喘口气，他就在你脸旁喘着粗气，急躁地猛力扒掉了你的牛奶小裤裤。粗鲁的动作让你的白皙的皮肤粉红一片。

“轻点...” 你抓着Lucas结实的双臂，手指用力的都发白了，柔软的声音从你喉咙中挤出。

Lucas反倒双手抬起了你圆润的双臀。用力的拍了一下。恶作剧似的咧嘴一笑。你疼的叫了出来。

“怎么样，喜欢吗？”他眯着眼睛含着笑低声问道。还低头看了看被他弄的粉红的双臀。笑意似乎更明显了。你生气地用力推了一下他结实的胸大肌。

他并没有理睬你无声的抱怨。说着，他将早已竖起发烫的东西掏出 抵在了你早已湿润的下面。一手扶住你纤细雪白的腰.. 

你惊慌的睁大了小狗般的眼睛，手用力抓住Lucas青筋暴起 比你大了一圈的手腕，似乎这样就能阻止接下来要发生的事一样，

“Lucas 你要...” 你瞪大了眼睛，皱着眉头 满眼惊恐。

他撑在你上方跟你脸对着脸，嘴角轻轻的上扬，捉弄小孩般的坏笑。没等你话说完，他用他的唇狠狠的堵住了你水嫩的嘴，舌头一下侵占了你整个口腔，交换着彼此的唾液。与此同时，下方的坚硬突然和你的柔软猛地融为了一体。他松开了你的嘴，这毫无预料的入侵让你痛的叫了出来。Lucas在你们高一声低一声的呻吟中，一下一下地狠狠撞击着....

“哗...” 吹风筒的声音格外的大，你突然从昨夜的回忆中缓过了神。看着镜中的自己，湿湿的头发，大大的卫衣，脖子上的草莓印，还有....

你凑到镜子跟前看，白白嫩嫩的脸上嘴巴周围红了一片。该死的Lucas，把脸啃成这样让我怎么见人！你嘟着嘴盯着自己的嘴巴眉头紧锁生气的想着。样子实在像生着闷气的小猫，除了自己通红的嘴巴外什么也看不到。

背后突然一道温热强烈的卡气袭来，你纤细的腰被两条大胳膊紧紧搂住。你被吓得抖了一下，但通红的嘴巴还是撅着。样子傻极了。

Lucas眯着刚睡醒的眼睛看着镜子中的你们，他的头发乱七八糟的，睡衣扣子也扣错了位。你比他矮了一个头，他腿微微叉开弯着腰从背后搂着你，下巴搭在你的肩膀上。头微微的倾斜。就像只大狗狗，可爱极了。怎么有人可以反差那么大。他用力的拥抱让你与他紧紧地贴在一起。浓浓的卡味再次包裹着你。

本来想抱着你哄几下，为昨晚的粗鲁做出补偿。但看着嘴巴粉红一片的你，他突然咧开了大嘴爆发出了一连串不知好歹高亢的笑声。

搂在腰上的修长的一根手指 指着镜子中嘴巴周围红了一片好像偷吃了东西的小猫咪的你。

“你的嘴怎么了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他低头试图想认真看看自己的杰作 “这是sui家的xiu猫咪呀？”他边说边继续疯狂笑道。

“还不是都是你！昨天晚上发什么神经！”你用力地推开他转过身委屈的说道 不时还用小拳头打他宽厚的肩膀

本来满脸笑意看着你的他，突然认真了起来。抓着你试图用力的锤他的拳头的手腕，把它用力的握住，你怎么动都动不了。你害怕了。难道又要在这里来一次吗...

你下意识的低下头，抬眼小心翼翼地看着他那双认真的 不知是在发狠还是耍帅的大眼睛。他另一只手跃过你的腰狠狠的撑在了厕所的洗手台上。

你愣住了。你被洗手台咚了。

Lucas弯下腰与你视线齐平，你们的鼻子似乎都要贴到一起了。他挑起一只眉，嘴角上扬，露出一副痞子坏笑的神情。

“你..你又要干嘛...” 你吓得直往后仰。

Lucas眯着他的大眼睛 坏笑着继续把他那张帅脸往你脸上怼。

悄悄话般的说道：

“我的火要喷粗来了”


End file.
